Un cadeau spécial pour une personne spéciale
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Alma


Pour: Alma

_Un cadeau spécial pour une personne spéciale…_

La tiédeur planait agréablement dans la pièce, la lumière des bougies dégageaient une atmosphère des plus romantiques. Dean scrutait l'extérieur d'un air songeur.  
Des flocons de neiges se dispersaient dans la ville offrant avec elle sa douce blancheur.  
Tout était présent pour passer un excellent réveillon mais alors que le jeune homme pensait ça, du bruit se fit entendre.  
Il se retourna est observa intrigué la pièce. Sourcils levés, il ne vit rien à part les meubles. Un nouveau bruit parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il provenait de la cheminé. Pourquoi la température était si agréable alors que la cheminé n'était pas allumé?

Sa question s'évapora quand un troisième bruit se fit entendre. Dean s'approcha de la cheminé mais il se stoppa sur son chemin quand il vit avec surprise une botte rouge apparaître suivi de près par sa jumelle.  
L'aîné resta interdit face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un sourire béa était apparu sur ses lèvres alors que son regard ne lâchait pas la jeune femme qui venait de sortir de la cheminé. Cette dernière était ravissante, élégante, une silhouette de rêve, un visage magnifique, des lèvres pulpeuses sans oublier sa poitrine généreuse.

Dean la dévorait du regard alors que sa langue pendait pratiquement jusqu'à ses pieds. Mais un sourire charmeur apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la détailla davantage, étant vêtue d'une mini jupe rouge au contour moumouté de blanc, d'un tee-shirt moulant également de couleur rouge mettant en valeur le décolleté de rêve de la jeune femme et pour finir en beauté la panoplie parfaite du père Noël, un bonnet de couleur rouge avec le traditionnel pompon blanc... et en prime, un sourire coquin et un regard de braise

_ J'y crois pas, j'ai la version Père Noël sexy !!!

La jeune femme étira son sourire, d'un simple regard, elle l'invita à s'approcher d'elle. Dean comprit très bien le message et n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour s'avancer vers elle. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille alors que son regard se posa sur sa poitrine.  
La jeune femme sourit et posa une main sur son menton, l'obligeant à remonter son regard dans les siens. Puis, après l'avoir dévoré des yeux quelques secondes, elle approcha ses lèvres doucement avant de les poser délicatement et sensuellement sur les siennes. Elle fit jouer sa langue avec la sienne avant d'accentuer le baisé s'amusant à pousser quelques soupirs de désir. Ce baisé devenait de plus en plus torride mais tout s'arrêta quand Dean sentit quelqu'un lui secouer l'épaule. Il se retourna et détailla d'un œil suspicieux ce qui s'offrait à lui.

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur ses lèvres en détaillant un peu plus les fringues de son frère. Ce dernier était habillé d'une couleur verte des plus horrible, un pantalon trop court pour ses grandes jambes et en maillot vert avec des rayures blanches et le tout assortit à des escarpins munit de petites clochettes. Un vrai habit de petit lutin bien serviable. Et pour clore ce chapitre hilarant, Sam restait à le scruter d'une mine renfrognée alors qu'il lui tendait quelque chose.

_ Voici le cadeau pour Alma !  
_ Pour Alma ?

Dean ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son frère mais quand il se retourna, il vit toujours la belle blonde un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.  
Il reporta son attention sur son frangin ayant préalablement offert un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme…

_ Alma… Alma ? Demanda-t-il lui faisant de grands yeux voulant parler de Miss Père Noël.  
_ Non, ce n'est pas Alma, Mais l'Alma dont je parle c'est celle qui a commandé un canard vibrant au père Noël !

Dean le regarda en faisant de grands yeux ne sachant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

_ Un canard ?  
_ Pas un canard, C'est le canard d'Alma !

Dean sourit en entendant canard d'Alma, mais il arrêta de rire en voyant toujours la mine renfrognée de son cadet.

_ Bon tu veux que j'en fait quoi de son canard ?  
_ Que tu vas lui apporter.  
_ Moi ?

Sam lui offrit un sourire avant de lui mettre le canard dans les mains, puis, il s'éloigna dans un coin de la pièce et revint vers Dean un gros sac rouge sur le dos.

_ Et voici les cadeaux, d'Alexandra, Vanessa, Julie et Laetitia. Elles ont toutes les quatre demandées un canard, dont un rose, un jaune, un orange et un rose à plume et fait attention, ne les mélanges pas, elles ont chacune leurs canards bien définis ! Ah, et dans le sac tu as aussi tous les cadeaux de tout le monde et il y a déjà deux sacs dans ton Impala !

Dean resta interdit alors que son cadet lui mit le sac sur le dos. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il fasse la tourner des cadeaux alors que Miss père Noël sexy était à ses côtés ? Mais comme ayant lu dans ses pensées, il lui répondit.

_ Elle est ton insistante Dean, c'est toi le père Noël aujourd'hui, regarde tu as déjà la bidoche et la barbe ! Ria Sam.

Dean baissa son regard et remarqua son ventre énorme s'en parler de cette barbe horrible… il fit une mine de dégoût ronchonnant dans sa barbe puis, il partit tout en marmonnant jusqu'à sa voiture !

_ Dean réveille toi !!! Cria Sam tout en secouant son aîné…

Ce dernier se réveilla la seconde suivante, un peu perdu cherchant des yeux sa belle insistante mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement en remarquant son absence et surtout en remarquant son ventre bien plat. Mais quand il remarqua l'air étrange de son frère, il lui offrit un sourire amusé alors qu'il repensa à cet habit de lutin qui lui allait si bien…


End file.
